bc_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastermind
Mastermind is an incomplete action movie set in a Star Wars alternate universe. It principally follows the misadventures of Kei Rallor as he finds himself stranded in Jabba's Palace. Summary The prologue scene, while originally designed to stand alone, was adapted for Mastermind. It is simple: in the darkened basement, a robed person stands in the center of the room, while narration says "A lone figure stands in the galaxy." Then another robed figure, this one with a red lightsaber (likely Kei), enters and kills the first figure. Now comes a Star Wars-esque title crawl describing the circumstances which led Kei Rallor to Jabba's Palace - his ship crashed on a voyage to Cato Neimoidia, and Jabba was the only being around who could provide him another ship. Jabba refuses Kei a ship, though, and confiscates his lightsaber as an interesting souvenir. It is after this that the movie begins in earnest, with Kei entering the bounty hunter lounge to retrieve his stolen lightsaber. He proposes the idea to Raxor, who is initially reluctant to betray Jabba, but is coerced into taking the mission after Kei force-chokes him. Raxor retrieves the lightsaber with relative ease, although he has to threaten a palace guard to keep him quiet. Upon returning the lightsaber, Raxor demands a tip from Kei to compensate for forcing him to betray Jabba, which Kei easily agrees to do. Once Raxor leaves, Kei is alone in the lounge - so he robs the bounty hunters' storage safes. Several palace guards apprehend Kei as he attempts to maneuver out of the palace, but Kei handily defeats them. Meanwhile Raxor is summoned by Jabba, who - via interpreter/dancer Hyur - tells Raxor to kill Kei. Raxor switches the gun he had previously used for a spear, then goes to the lounge to confront Kei. Kei, obviously, is not there, but Raxor discovers the looted safes and becomes incensed. He charges through the halls, then finds and attacks Kei. Kei blocks the attack, and forces Raxor onto the defensive, driving him into a corner. Then Raxor grabs the initiative and drives Kei almost to the lounge, before Kei disarms and murders him. The news of Raxor's death is reported to Jabba by Qartan Gorr, a wholly unremarkable bounty hunter who is quickly murdered by Jabba's latest dancer (Kei in disguise). Kei goes on to murder Jabba himself, covering the Hutt's corpse in his discarded robe. Kei flees to the chambers of a bounty hunter named Anarky, where he kills Anarky (offscreen) and dresses in Anarky's clothing, including a distinctive Darth Vader mask. Fully disguised, "Anarkei" contacts the Jedi Temple and requests reinforcements to help him escape. After the call, he is called upon by Strongar, who informs Anarkei of Jabba's death. Anarkei plays dumb, but asks about the murder to see if he is about to be located. The filming ends there, but the movie was planned to extend for several more scenes. Anarkei and Strongar would go to the lounge, when the Jedi sent to help Kei (Quirkin) would arrive, and Anarkei would be forced to kill him. Following that, Kei would shed his disguise and flee the planet on Quirkin's transport. Characters Kei Rallor (Clay) - A somewhat amoral Jedi with a red lightsaber. Raxor (Bill) - A surly bounty hunter who is loyal to Jabba. But not too loyal. Palace Guards (Bill and Clay) - Cannon fodder. Jabba the Hutt (a beanbag chair, voice of Bill) - The autocratic lord of his compound. Not fond of visitors, but fond of their valuables. Hyur (Clay) - A Zabrak interpreter/dancer. Qartan Gorr (Bill) - A spectacularly ill-fated bounty hunter. Anarky (uncast) - Another doomed bounty hunter. Strongar (Bill) - A gossiping bounty hunter. Quirkin (uncast; probably Bill) - A Jedi with astoundingly poor luck. Trivia *Although this was the second B/C Film shot, it was the first to be edited. *This is the only B/C Film to be set in a preexisting fictional universe. Category:Films Category:Main Productions